1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of weightlifting and it particularly relates to a device for allowing a trainer to assist a person in weightlifting for preventing injury due to the induced stresses on the lower back area of the weightlifter.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been the practice of weightlifters to employ a wide belt across the abdomen to prevent arching of the back and to reinforce the stomach muscles in the weightlifting process. In the past when assisting or training an individual weightlifting the trainer has not had any mechanism to assist him in training the lifter to lift straight up or to guard against imbalance of the weights. Numerous devices such as those disclosed in Altner U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,667 disclosed the use of belts; and belt tightening devices such as that disclosed in Shea in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,214 but do not provide any mechanism for the trainer to assist the trainee.